


HCs. Friday nights

by Itsfreakingstrange, SevlinRipley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Dancing, Domestic, Drinking, Fix-It, Flirting, Food, Headcanon, M/M, Pre-Slash, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfreakingstrange/pseuds/Itsfreakingstrange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: How Benny and Murray spend their Friday nights.





	HCs. Friday nights

  * Benny makes the only food in town Murray is willing to eat that he didn’t make himself.
  * Not cause he trusts Benny or anything but because it TASTES SO FUCKING GOOD - his guilty-ass pleasure, fuck it if he ingests a tracker.
  * [@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) Benny finds it cute.
  * He’s completely endeared.
  * There’s no other customer in the world whom he enjoys watching eat his food more, because he knows what a whack-job Murray is and yet here he is, every Friday night, anyway, scarfing down the fries like he’s never had them before, each and every time.
  * Benny always gives him extra just to like… keep him around longer, and because it makes him feel so proud.
  * ‘Benny. You know what I’m gonna ask.’
  * 'No, Murray, I haven’t been paid thousands of dollars under the table to put something in your food. Enjoy, buddy.’
  * 'I don’t believe you, but I’m gonna need more ketchup anyway.’
  * 'I know. I got a sealed one for you right here.’
  * [@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) Sometimes he also gives him a milkshake, if Benny sees that Murray looks like he had a particular bad day.
  * Yes, Benny totally medicates people with food.
  * Murray doesn’t really get along with Benny the same way as his other Usuals right?
  * Those guys are traditional motherfuckers who like guns and dirt and fishing. Murray is almost kind of prim when compared, and Benny secretly thinks about that a lot.
  * Just how different Murray is, and how he has two total opposites in his regulars. Ones that come in just before noon every morning, and one who comes in the dark of night.
  * 'Murray, take your damn sunglasses off. It’s pitch black outside.’
  * 'You’ll be able to identify me easier.’
  * 'Murray. I’ve known you since we were ten. We went to school together. I know what you look like.’
  * 'Then why do you want me to take my glasses off.’
  * 'Cause you got pretty fuckin eyes; why do you think? You look like an asshole, that’s why.’
  * But Murray gets this cat-got-the-cream grin on his face and points his finger at Benny like, 'Aha, I bet you really DO think my eyes are pretty. Very sneaky, Benny.’
  * [@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) Benny [actually] thinks he has pretty eyes btw.
  * But the kicker is that Murray thinks Benny has pretty eyes too; Benny’s are kinda oceanic whereas Murray’s are this deep like PURE brown.
  * And Murray plays the same song on the jukebox every week.
  * It’s one that Benny ends up dancing to while he fries up people’s orders, and Murray’s usual seat is where he can see Benny just over the fryer.
  * And… yeah it makes him smile, okay?
  * [@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) He also uses the glasses so he can see Benny’s [dancing] without him knowing.
  * Benny saves Murray a boysenberry pie slice. Freezes some during the summer when the berries are fresh for winter.
  * If Benny smells scotch or bourbon (I can’t remember his drink of choice) on Murray’s breath when he comes in, he makes sure Murray drinks a glass of water, and gets him riled up on some topic so he’ll talk himself to closing time so that Benny can drive him home. Make sure he gets there safe.
  * Benny’s legit the only person who knows where Murray lives-lives, and not just the little plot of land Murray bought so he could legally put a misdirecting address on his government forms.



 

NSFW below this line:

* * *

 

So this is how the HCs above started. I had [@itsfreakingstrange](https://tmblr.co/mZqhg1hFdCcVFkKDULyafyQ) pick round-robin prompts for me, and I got Benny/Murray (which I was sooo excited about!! ♥) and the NSFW prompt: “Louder.”

  * Okay this can go two ways:
  * 1) Murray was being a little bitch about something and Benny pins him up against a wall and fingers him (dw, he’s frequently lubed up and stretched before they go out anywhere because it USUALLY makes him more relaxed in public) and like, Benny’s all, 'C’mon. You were complaining till you were blue in the face a second ago. I wanna hear you moan my name LOUDER.’
  * 2) Murray thinks they’re somewhere that’s bugged and they’re trying to discuss conspiracy shit, and so like, 'Welp guess we have to pretend we’re having sex.’ …

  * But, you know, they actually fall in love while trying to figure out who almost shot Benny and why the little girl Benny was taking care of disappeared.





End file.
